Harry Potter Mobral
by Ripping Fics
Summary: RIPAGEM! A autora acha que sabe escrever - mas só acha mesmo.


**Título original: **Harry potter a irma waesley  
**Autora: **Ryana Lack  
**Link: **fanfiction . com . br /historia /462363 /Harry_potter_a_irma_waesley/  
**Sinopse: **e se os waeasley tive-se mais uma filia mas essa se perde-se na copa mundial de quadribol e essa encontra-se Siriús que esta foragido já alguns anos e resolve adotala sendo obrigada a ir para escola de magia Beauxbatons e nas ferias viajar com o Siriús mas o Remus os acha-se e entrega sua carta para hogwarts que não foi entregue aos seus 11 anos por não ser localizada e se essa menina se apaixonar pelo Harry qual seriam as brigas dela e sua irma Gina essa e a historia de mellysson weasley irma gêmea de Fred e Jorge marota que nem eles foi expulsa de beauxbatons tanto que agora vai estudar em hogwarts e vai ressuscitar a era dos marotos **(Alice: Doeu? Doeu. E todo mundo precisava saber, então eu ripei.)**

* * *

**Alice: Essa autora é tão hilária, que eu faço questão de colocar até as notas dos capítulos aqui!**

_Notas iniciais do capítulo: _ola meu nome e ryana lack black essa e minha primeira fic então sei que deve ter alguns erros de pontuação **(Alice: ALGUNS? Modesta você, não?)** não me do bem com a pontuação **(Alice: Nem com acentos, concordância e ortografia.)** mas espero que gostem lembrando que mellysson ficou com sirius ate completar seus treze anos depois o remo foi buscula **(Alice: Não, amiga. Se escreve _bússola_ *se fazendo de desentendida*) **ela se perdeu da família aos trés anos de idade

Harry potter **(Alice: Talvez esteja faltando um "e" aqui? Vai saber.) **os weasleys

Capitulo **(Alice: E já começamos perdendo um acento.)** 1-Meu padrinho e o beco diagonal

Beco diagonal e **(Alice: Tirar o acento do cu: tem como?) **onde começa nossa historia **(Alice: Putaquepariu!) **sim eu sei. E acho melhor ir direto ao ponto, mas também **(Alice: VEJAM! UM ACENTO! *coro dos anjos*)** não gosto de enrolar vocês **(Alice: Não é por nada, mas quando a gente vai direto ao ponto, normalmente é pra não enrolar as pessoas. #justsaying) **com historias chatas sobre minha rotina adivinhem com quem fui comprar minhas matérias **(Alice: Você comprou suas matérias? As minhas já vinham inclusas #fail)( Alice 2: Quando não tem que por acento, a biscate põe.) **dou uma dica lobisomem **(Alice: E pontuação é luxo aqui também, né? Porran.)** quem disse Lupin acertou ele **(Alice: Pobre Lupin. Mal chegou à fic e já foi acertado por alguém.)** e meu padrinho e tenho vivido com ele desde que fui separada da minha família isso mesmo fui separado da minha família, **(Alice: E eu tô com cara de quem quer saber?)( Alice 2: Duas vezes pra fixar a ideia na mente dos "leitores".)** mas o Lupin me contou tudo sobre ela **(Alice: PONTO!) **somo **(Alice: Caraaaaaaaalho!)( Alice 2: O jardineiro é Jesus, e as árveres somo nozes.)** sete irmãos eu tenho dois irmãos gêmeos chamados Fred e Jorge e todos de La **(Alice: Todos de la #chorosa) **são ruivos acho que já acertaram quem eu sou isso mesmo meu nome e **(Alice está em um cantinho escuro, chorando por todos os acentos e pontuações perdidos.)** Mellison **(Alice: Puta nome feio!) **Weasley fui separada de minha família quando tinha 8 anos **(Alice: PERA, PERA, PERA... Você disse lá nas notas que era aos 3!)** na copa mundial de quadribol por causa de um acidente bom então vivi com Lupin desde então **(Alice: MANO! O Lupin conhece os Weasley, por que CARALHOS FRITOS não devolveu a monstrenga?) **estávamos na frente da loja dos uniformes **(Alice: E aconteceu tudo assim? Em um único parágrafo, sem um mísero sinal de pontuação?)**

–você **(Alice: Letra maiúscula também manda lembranças.)** entra que eu vou comprar uma coisa disse – Lupin **(Alice: Foi comprar um vibrador novo, CERTEZA!)**

–o que - perguntei curiosa **(Alice: Se ele quisesse que você soubesse, ele te contava, jumentinha!)**

–simples seu presente de aniversario **(Alice: Não tá merecendo. Muito burra.)**

–não precisa e sério tentei impedi-lo ele já tinha ido embora entrei na loja e a vendedora veio ate mim **(Alice: "... e aí eu disse que queria um dildo rosa e ela perguntou se não servia verdelimao e então começamos a discutir e eu comprei um chocolate e aparatei em casa.")( Alice 2: E isso ainda saiu melhor que a fic! #prontofalei) **

–hogworts **(Alice: bit . ly /mCdXeb)** - perguntou ela com uma voz muito suave **(Alice: Eu não vi nenhuma interrogação ali, indicando a tal pergunta.) **

–sim terceiro ano - respondi com um pouco de medo **(Alice: Também tô com medo. A doida não sabe nem o nome da Escola pra qual ela vende as vestes!) **

–terceiro ano vocês não entram no primeiro ano **(Alice: A menina não pode ter crescido e precisado comprar vestes novas?)**

–o diretor abriu uma exceção para mim sou afilhada de um dos professore **(Alice: "...s")** e o meu padrinho e amigo de Dobledore **(Alice: Personagem novo? Ou o Dumbie resolveu mudar de nome mesmo?)** - ao disser **(Alice: DI**Z**ER, RASCUNHO DO CAPETA! DI**_Z_**ER!)** isso ela se espantou e começou a traçar uma linha em torno de mim **(Alice: A menina morreu e tão riscando em volta do corpo dela?)** e assim ficou me medindo por meia hora **(Alice: Tava era querendo te bulinar! SUA DADA!)** ou mais ate que Lupin chegou e trazia uma **(Alice: "... um cd da...")** gaiola **(Alice: "... das popozudas") **com uma coruja **(Alice: E eu achando que a gaiola tava vazia!)**

–eu soube que o único a ter uma coruja na sua família e o Percy e o Rony **(Alice: E o que isso tem a ver? Quem criou a bastarda foi você, Lupin!) **então aqui esta uma coruja pra você assim voce pode me mandar cartas - ele rio **(Alice: Lupin virou um rio, tamanha a emoção de dar uma coruja pra menina.)** eu o abracei depois me agachei para ver melhor **(Alice: "... seu instrumento de trabalho. Não era dos melhores, mas devia dar pro gasto.") **a coruja ela era branca como a neve e o estranho tinha olhos vermelhos **(Alice: Capiroto, é você?)**

–por que ela tem olhos vermelhos - perguntei rindo **(Alice: Porque tá possuída. Chama um exorcista!)**

–e uma espécie rara só tem 111 coruja **(Alice: Sdds concordância.) **dessa raça achei que ia combinar com você sua voz era doce e gentil **(Alice está se fingindo de morta, para não ter que ler isso.)**

–brigada Lupin

–e então já acabamos **(Alice: "... disse ajeitando as roupas.")( Alice 2: AI, CREDO! Eu falo as besteiras e fico com nojinho depois...) **podemos ir embora - ele estava com presa **(Alice: Tá se transformando em plena luz do dia no meio do Beco Diagonal?) **e cansada **(Alice: SABIA QUE LUPIN ERA NOME DE DRAG QUEEN!)**

–acabamos podemos ir embora não vejo a ora **(Alice: Rita Ora? *leva pedrada*) **que chega semana que vem vou poder reencontrar minha família - estava quase chorando **(Alice: Ainda estou pasma que Lupin nunca levou a ramelenta pros Weasley.)**

–Mellysson Wasley **(Alice: ARRE! Tá sabendo legal, ein, minha jovem?) **você tem que me prometer que não vai usar seu sobrenome e si Skalert **(Alice: Era pra ser tipo um Scarlett?) **ate que o Doblodore **(Alice: A tendência é só piorar, pelo jeito.)** anuncie sua chegada a todos você sabe disso não sabe ele perguntou preocupado colocando suas mãos em meus ombros **(Alice: Só pra constar: a menina se perdeu aos 8 anos e agora está com 13, já que está no terceiro ano. Ninguém pensou que os Weasley vão reconhecer esse capeta? Não muda taaaanto a aparência dos 8 aos 13!)**

–sei sim não se preocupe saímos do beco e **(Alice: "... e fomos para o motel com os novos clientes que conseguimos.")**

_Notas finais do capítulo: _ola passei para dar um aviso só irei postar se a historia tiver ao menos três comentários  
mel: só três comentários serio não acha pouco **(Alice: Eu acho é muito!)**  
eu:nao nao acho para começar acho melhor a sim agora fica quieta  
fred: ei mel vamos aprontar com o seboso  
mel:vamos  
eu: só não tenta ser expulsa de mais uma escola  
mel:ei rya se esqueceu que foi você quem me criou e me pós dois lindos irmãos como Fred e jorge  
eu:ainda avisei para o rayan **(Alice: O famoso WHO?)** não por você como irma dos dois mas ele me ouve não  
mel:sou marota com muito orgulho  
eu: ve se cala sua boca por favor ta vendo gente essa ai e minha personagem bom ate o próximo capitulo **(Alice: Só eu tive a impressão que as multipolaridades da autora estavam debatendo?)**

* * *

**Alice: Acho que até My Immortal tava melhor que isso aqui! Aff.**


End file.
